


Holt and Kevin's Bad Ideas

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Holt and Kevin are young here, I love young rash detective Holt, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, the original characters are just like...perps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: The adventures of young Holt and Kevin. They apprehend knaves and appear impeccable while doing so.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“But sir-”  
“But nothing Madeline. I’m telling you as an ORDER that this isn’t to be talked about outside of this precinct, understood?”

Raymond couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation but he assumed it concluded with Madeline pulling an affirmative between her clenched teeth before storming out of their captain’s office. She flung herself into her seat and began scribbling madly. If she wasn’t careful her pen would rip clean through the paper. He wanted to inform her of that but worried that any interference would result in her reaching across their shared desk and strangling him.

“Fucking blowhard.” She said out loud, spinning around and kicking one of the other detectives' chairs. “Suckup!” 

“Is there a problem Madeline?” He asked, deciding that the chances of him being strangled were high whether or not he said anything.

“Damn right there is.” She said, turning towards him. “The problem is that no one in this damn precinct has a backbone.” That garnered them a few glares. But what didn't?

“While I agree that most members of our precinct possess Jell-O instead of a backbone, I’m more curious as to why that particular fact has caused such an intense reaction in you right now?"

“Listen Raymond,” As if he wasn’t currently engaged in conversation with her. “The fucking commissioner is taking bribes. I can prove it, I have proved it and do you know what Mcginty said?” Raymond rolled his eyes. Captain Mcginty was not the worst captain they'd had in terms of targeted bigotry but he was the worst in terms of his job and refusing to do it. He was essentially an office plant that intermittently spat abuse at passersby.

“Let me guess; Shut up and keep your head down blondie.”   
“Exactly!”   
“He says the same thing to me. Even the ‘blondie’ part which is-”  
“This is so fucking stupid. Why are we even cops? This lot if awfully homophobic for a bunch of guys who do nothing but sit around a suck each other’s-”

Raymond tuned out as Madeline continued to ramble, instead gazing at his desk phone in thought. Even hours after the incident when everyone else had settled back into normalcy he continued to stare at the phone. 

He had an idea.  
It was a bad one, he shouldn’t do it.   
But…

He picked up the phone and dialed. “Hello? Yes, this is Raymond Holt.” He glanced at Madeline, who was filling out paperwork with a scowl. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

_________________________

Kevin walked into the commissioner’s office at exactly the time he’d been told and lit a cigarette as he waited. No part of him wanted to put the disgusting thing in his mouth but he’d already committed by downing a glass of alcohol and sitting in a bar until the smell of general illicitness had rubbed off on him. When a woman peeked her head in and asked who he was he only smiled jeeringly and looked her up and down. She left, unnerved and he took the moment to gag. He couldn't believe people lived like this.

A few minutes after that commissioner Geordie (a name which should have doomed him to be the commissioner of hang tens and tight waves only) stepped in looking exactly how he’d expected him to. A white man with a wide placid smile. “Hello!” He boomed, speaking far too loudly for their close proximity. “What can I do you for officer…?”

“Brogan.” Kevin said, blowing smoke up at the man. “ _Detective_ Brogan.” The commissioner made a playfully apologetic expression and stuck out his hand. Kevin waited a moment before shaking it roughly, absolutely no grace or rhythm. Just power and showboating. If anyone he knew saw him he would have to snap their neck.

“ _Detective_ Brogan.” The man repeated. “What can I do for you?” Kevin looked around the room. “I can assure you whatever you say will stay right here between us.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought about Stan but guess what? Fucker turned on me.” He flicked his ashes carelessly onto the floor, dangerously blaise about fire safety. The taste was disgusting and he had to suppress the urge to gag again. 

“Stan?”  
“Stanley Donovan?” He said, slowing down insultingly as if he were speaking to someone hard of hearing and he didn't understand how being hard of hearing worked. “Stan? They didn’t tell you _anything?_ ” Geordie looked nervous for the first time since they began talking, he was thinking, weighing how much he should admit to knowing or not knowing.

He finally settled on; “He didn’t tell me anything was wrong.” Kevin shook his head, laughing.   
“Damn. He’s really gonna hang you out to dry? Cold.” He was grateful he had Madeline in his ear or he’d have no idea what to say. She was really committing, changing her inflection on every line so it was easy to bleed into her and the character. He had no room to stammer or doubt what he was saying. Though he had to admit the profanity was a bit much.

“...What exactly can I do for you.” Geordie asked, friendly facade gone.  
“You’re pretty damn eager to see what you can do for _me_ Geordie.” He observed, taking another drag and aiming it skyward. He was going to have to wash his mouth out with soap. It would help with both the ashtray his mouth had become and the cursing. “But I’m here to tell you what I can do for you.”

“I don’t need-” He held a hand up.  
“And before you decide you don’t need it, why don’t I let you in on what I’m selling?” That was a bit cheesy, he thought. But it seemed to work as Geordie nodded his head and leaned forward in his chair.

“Stan flipped last time. Apparently the woman was police, undercover. I told him they wouldn’t do nothing but he was freaked out, kept saying he couldn’t to jail he couldn’t go to jail - like any of us can. I knew he was a weasel the first time I saw him but I didn’t think he’d break so easy. Spotted him at my station this morning. Thought you should know about it.”

They sat in silence for a while and Kevin’s heart began to pound as he looked at the space just above Geordie’s head. His posture was so poor it was beginning to hurt his back and every moment in silence was another where Kevin was on his own, where they might get caught. When Geordie opened his mouth again, eyes hard, he half expected him to break out into a grin and laugh. _You almost got me!_

“So what are we going to do about it?” He asked instead and Kevin nearly sighed in relief. Someone in his ear said _just a little more…_

“Damage control.” Kevin explained, listening as Madeline's voice became even more enthusiastic in his ear. They were close. “If anyone starts getting stupid or brave and goes sniffing around we can’t have piles of unexplained cash sitting around waiting for them to find.” 

“What about the-”  
“Offshore accounts? Think!” He slammed his fist down on Geordie’s desk and continued talking before he had time to wince at the pain. “Stan’s the finance guy. You think he’s not going to hand those up on a silver platter? No. Damage control Geordie. See he’s gonna give those up the second they ask to see some proof but you-” He pointed to him, smiling as if everything was coming together.

“You, are gonna turn right around and say…’I’ve never seen those before in my life!’ Real wide-eyed and innocent.”

“But...my name..”  
“You actually put your name on the accounts?” He asked incredulously, freezing right after because oh no, oh he wasn’t supposed to say that if the groaning and string of curses on the other end of the line was to be believed. _Madeline! I know I know, get off my back!_

Thankfully Geordie only looked away, annoyed. “Okay, okay, okay.” Kevin said, leaning back in his chair as Madeline began again. “...So what?” He shrugged. “We’re already calling him a liar, he lied about everything. He’s framing you. Who’re they gonna believe, Stan or the commissioner?”

Geordie continued looking away, eyebrows furrowed. He drummed his fingers on the desk. “So?” Kevin asked. “What’s the holdup?” 

“...Stan is...I’ve known Stan a long time, are you sure he’s a rat?” Kevin leaned forward, glaring.   
“You calling _me_ a liar?” They held eye contact for a long moment before he broke away and rubbed his face in frustration. 

“Okay okay.” Geordie said, looking up, hair messy. “I’ll take care of it.”  
“You sure you’re not gonna chicken out?” How juvenile.  
“I’m not. I’ll make sure Stan takes the fall.” 

Kevin nodded, rudely stubbing out his cigarette on Geordie’s desk before standing to walk out. 

“Wait!” He paused, not turning around, one hand on the knob in case he had to run. His heart was beating so fast he was light-headed. His mouth tasted awful and his throat was dry. He heard Madeline say something in a rush on the other end but not to him. His palms began to sweat.

“Who’re we gonna get to deal with the Kenzington case tomorrow?” Kevin shrugged and threw open the door.

“Not my problem.” 

He walked four blocks before being pulled into a moving car by a pair of hands, fighting until he saw Raymond’s face grinning down at him. “Kevin this is your boyfriend Raymond Holt, you did excellently!”

Kevin sighed and rubbed his hands together to get rid of any excess ash. “I behaved like a hooligan.”  
“You did great.” Madeline complimented him, handing him a piece of gum that he unwrapped gratefully.  
“I said ‘wouldn’t do nothing’. A double negative!” Raymond hummed in sympathy, wincing at the memory. Kevin was glad that they had succeeded in getting information of the corrupt business dealings of a public official but knowing Raymond had heard him behave in such a way made him almost wish he could take it all back.

“I can’t believe he’s involved in the Kenzington case! That’s been all over the news recently!” Madeline continued, pacing in her excitement. She and Raymond were nearly beside themselves with giddiness and Kevin couldn’t help but smile as his fear morphed into something warm and solid.

“You haven’t changed your mind right?” Madeline asked, turning to him. “You’re gonna run this?” 

Kevin blinked once and then grinned, sharp and predatory and righteous in a way that made Raymond make a noise in the back of his throat. “Oh no. Commissioner Geordie’s going down.”

It was the headline of every newspaper but the New Yorker was the one that broke the story. 

That night Raymond burst into Kevin’s apartment to find him humming and looking through several articles. Raymond held up his own copy of the New Yorker, pointing ecstatically to the small print under the headline. _‘Written by Kevin Cozner’_  
“My boyfriend is a rockstar!” He proclaimed, now letting the rest of the paper drop to the floor. It didn’t have his boyfriend’s name on it and in the heat of the moment, anything that didn’t was thoroughly uninteresting. Kevin retrieved it and put it on the small pile he had accrued to go through and cut around.

“A rockstar? Raymond I only reported on the news. I hardly think I’m on parr with say, Jean-Pierre Rampal.” His boyfriend shook his head, sitting down next to him and chuckling. Kevin smiled, it was always nice to see Raymond so happy. It was even nicer to know that he had contributed to his happiness in some direct way, more so than the normal passive way they each contributed to each other’s happiness daily.

“You were magnificent! Mcginty was _fuming!_ ”  
Kevin frowned. “And that’s good?”  
“It’s great! It’s always a good day when Mcginty’s on the fire horse.” Mcginty was quite bowlegged and had a habit of cursing uncontrollably when he was especially worked up, giving him the appearance of riding a horse and being burned. Kevin did not know this and did not feel like learning about what a fire horse was at that moment.   
“They’re going to have to reopen EVERY case that went through Commissioner- oh. _Ex_ -Commissioner Geordie. A lot of people are going to get a fair trial.”

Kevin nodded, buzzing with pride at Raymond’s heroic efforts and self-satisfaction that he had been a part of them. “Well then I’m very glad to have helped.” He leaned over and kissed Raymond, smirking at his startled noise.  
“I’m sorry, should I have warned you?” He asked, half teasing.

“It’s only natural to be nervous when kissing a rock star.” Raymond retorted, picking up the paper again as his smile grew. 

Kevin rolled his eyes but smiled along with him.


	2. Everybody loves (raising) Raymond('s blood pressure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin pursues a serial killer (to the annoyance and admiration of his boyfriend)

“I’ll be fine Kevin.”   
“I know. Because you’ll be careful.” A pause. Kevin waited.  
“...I’ll be as careful as I can be.”

Kevin sighed and considered twirling the phone’s cord around his finger to somehow calm his nerves. He wanted a promise that Raymond would be safe, he knew he couldn’t promise him that. 

“Alright.”   
“Is it?”  
“No. My boyfriend is cruising the street trying to attract a killer.” He tapped his pen against the side of his desk.  
“I knew your coworkers were cretins but I didn’t know they were murderers.” He paused.

“Well I did know that quite a few of them are murderers which is part of the problem with the police force in general but I didn’t know that they would try so blatantly to murder you specifically.”

“I’m the one who pushed to be on this case.” Raymond waited for Kevin to react. He had nothing to say. “I knew that if I didn’t the case wouldn’t be worked on. A perp who kills gay men? Half the precinct is cheering the guy on and the other half are asleep at the wheel. And very high on cocaine.”

Kevin had heard about this particular case. It was one that was of interest to their friend group and Raymond made it a nervous habit to inform him of cases he might fit into as a target, which he was sure his boyfriend meant as a protective measure but hearing only about cases where every body might be you had a way of making every day a living nightmare of paranoia. 

This particular perpetrator was killing single gay men who seemed very into drugs or hookup culture, high-risk targets. They had friends who were a part of that culture and throughout the week had intermittently housed many of them. It made Kevin sick to think of any of them being next. It made him sick to think of Raymond willingly putting himself in that situation.

“Kevin, I have to go now.”  
“I understand. I’ll be hoping for your safe return.”  
“I will try my best to grant it.” He paused, lowering his voice as chatter began in the background. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, hanging up. 

Hours later the feeling of fear still hadn’t ebbed and it was very distracting. Grading papers was usually an incredibly relaxing experience but it seemed almost an annoyance if that were possible. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

“Kevin?” He straightened out again, looking up at a fellow professor, R...alph. Ralph. He nodded, remembering a tad too late to attempt a smile as many students had reported that they found him ‘frightening and unapproachable’.   
“Sorry, are you in the middle of something?” 

“Yes, but it can wait. Did you need to ask me something?” Ralph grinned and Kevin kept his smile at its appropriate level. He was fairly sure returning that grin would injure him somehow. 

“How sweet of you.” Kevin rolled his eyes. Being polite often got him derided by his colleagues, taunts of _sweetheart_ and _Miss Cozner_ followed him around the campus. He dreaded actually coming out. Again he thought of Raymond’s bravery.

“If you don’t have anything to-”  
“Keep your pants on Cozner! Jeesh. I’m just here for a friendly chat. A couple of us were going out for drinks and wanted to see if you’d be up for joining?”

Ah, bonding. “No thank you.” He knew that the only reason he hadn’t been torn to shreds by his colleagues was because of the work environment they surrounded themselves in. Going out to a bar with them would be hellish. 

“Aw c’mon! You never do anything fun.” Kevin was about to retort that he did do plenty of fun things thank you very much when he suddenly noticed how very close Ralph was to him. The man was still grinning in what he must have considered a charming manner but to Kevin it seemed wolfish and threatening.   
“Just one drink?”  
“I don’t drink.”  
“Oh..do you do harder stuff?” Kevin felt fear constrict his chest but he kept his face impassive and cold. When Ralph reached a hand up to touch his face he pushed his desk forward and stood up, taking a step back. 

“Jesus!” Ralph exclaimed, looking shocked at Kevin’s reaction. “Fine, I get it, be that way.” He turned to walk out, grumbling to himself. Kevin watched him in disbelief. What should he do? Call HR? No, what if he was sincerely just flirting. He didn’t want to out someone and he didn’t want to be outed. But there was something...wrong with the interaction. He hadn’t just felt annoyed or uncomfortable, he had felt...danger. The playful flirtation present in his voice and grin hadn’t reached his eyes. He’d felt like nothing under them, something disgusting.

He thought of Raymond.   
This was a bad idea.  
He knew he would tell him it was a bad idea and that he should prioritize his own safety.  
He thought of his friends.  
He thought of body bags and bad ideas and Raymond.

“Wait.” He called, grabbing his coat. “I’ll come.”  
Ralph watched him, an expression on his face that Kevin couldn’t parse. He wasn't adept at emotions.  
“I thought you didn’t drink.” Kevin walked past him and held open the door.   
“I suppose I’ll learn.” And just like that his grin had returned.

The bar was loud and on a noisy, busy street. As he suspected it was fairly well known in the gay community for cruising. He glanced at the rest of his party, though apparently not well known enough for straight people to object to coming. As he had also suspected the moment they’d stepped off campus his colleagues had began cracking ‘jokes’ and ribbing him. If they ribbed him any harder they’d break something. Or he would.

“Hey Kev!”  
“It’s Kevin.” Someone laughed at that, loud and long and drunk.   
“How long are you gonna nurse that fucking beer?”  
“Lay off him Hugh, our man here doesn’t drink!” Said Ralph, grabbing Kevin by the shoulders and shaking him. Kevin endured this, trying his best to keep his drink steady. Academia was full to the brim with frat boys who had managed to convince themselves they were the smartest people on earth.

“I’m surprised you decided to come with us Cozner.” Doug remarked, downing whatever was in his glass. “You’re usually not one to party.”

“Well Ralph invited me.” He reached one hand up to grasp Ralph’s which were still on his shoulders. “And I thought, why not?” He looked up suddenly and was rewarded with an expression of pure disgust and rage on Ralph’s face. As he had thought, the earlier flirtation was nothing more than a ruse. When Ralph noticed he was being watched his expression cleared and morphed into something wanting. Kevin smiled and went back to drinking. He would inform Raymond of his suspicions tomorrow.

“Hey Ralph can you go get us some cigarettes?” One of the men asked. “I’ll pay you back later, I just don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Sure thing.” He removed his hands from Kevin’s shoulders and Kevin visibly relaxed. He hadn’t known he’d been so tense. Being touched by anyone other than Raymond was incredibly strenuous. Especially if he suspected the person touching him of being a murderer.

After half an hour dragged by Kevin began to get nervous. Everyone else was drunk, blackout drunk. Too drunk to notice how long it’d been. There was no way he was still getting cigarettes.  
“You’ll have to excuse me.” He told his coworkers, ignoring their slurred jeers or questions. He had to find Ralph. 

After walking to the closest deli and finding him nowhere in sight he began wandering aimlessly, finally seeing his jacket rounding the corner towards a gay bar. He felt himself begin to sweat as he crossed the street. Was he really doing this? How would he even stop him? What could he do?

As he rounded the same corner he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Ralph was leaning towards somebody, hand on the wall behind them in order to crowd them in. He crossed the street again so he could better observe without being close enough to be suspicious. The man he was talking to was much shorter than Ralph, who towered over Kevin, making it difficult to make him out. His outfit was quite eye-catching however. Satin gym shorts that glittered when the street lights caught the material and a tank top despite the weather. 

Ralph turned to point at something and the man followed him, allowing Kevin to get a better look at him.

Raymond.  
His heart stopped.  
It was Raymond.

He watched in horror as Ralph whispered something in Raymond’s ear and Raymond smiled, saying something back and laughing at the response. He couldn’t breathe.

His hands began to shake.   
He stood, walking as if possessed back across the street. He had no idea what he was going to do. Raymond was so small, where could he possibly have a gun with that outfit? Maybe his team was watching. Could his team be trusted to defend him? To keep an eye out? To know when to interfere? Would they interfere even if they knew when?

Before he could even think about what to do he was talking. “Ralph where have you been? Hugh’s being- oh!” He turned as if he was just seeing Raymond. Raymond looked shocked to his core so it wasn’t a hard sell.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” He said, looking between Ralph and Raymond. Ralph tried to raise an eyebrow but instead raised both. 

“You know James?”  
“Well I...this is...we’re dating.” He said. Telling Ralph about their relationship was...discomforting. He didn’t like that the first person outside of his friend group he’d told was in all likelihood a murderer.

“He told me he was single.” He looked at Raymond with a chastising expression that made Kevin’s blood boil. As if Raymond were caught and in need of reprimand. Raymond shrugged, still looking shocked by Kevin’s presence and avoiding looking at him too long. 

“Did he?” He schooled his expression into something matching Ralph’s. They were both equally as disappointed. Raymond shrugged again, acting his part. Kevin didn’t like this, it felt very heterosexual. He remembered his father often shaking his head and smiling at his mother as if she were an excitable child. He knew many coworkers who spoke to their wives in the same way, _We’ll deal with this when we get home_ and a wink at whoever was watching.

Ralph clapped a hand on his shoulder and began walking away “My advice? Keep your ducks in order and they won’t fly away.” Kevin resisted the urge to inform him that most breeds of duck couldn’t fly due to their wings being optimized for swimming. Instead he nodded before turning to face him again.

“And Ralph? Let’s keep this between us?” Ralph looked between the two of them, expression dark before he attempted a smile again.

“You got it. Tell the guys I split if they ask where I am.” And with that he turned the corner and was gone. The moment he was out of sight Raymond grabbed Kevin’s wrist and pulled him into a nearby alley, looking around before throwing his hands up in the air.

“What the hell was that!?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You could have been- what are you _doing_ here!?”  
“Getting drinks.” Raymond laughed, unamused.   
“Since when do you _get drinks?_ ”  
“Since I was invited out by a murderer.” Raymond put his head in his hands.

“You understand that that is the absolute worst time to get drinks?”  
“I truly am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He explained Ralph’s strange behaviour, the invitation, the flirting, the fear.

“Kevin, it is my job to put myself in danger. You interfered with a police operation and-”  
“I don’t care.”  
_“What.”_  
“I don’t care about the police or whoever, I care about you.” He crossed his arms, looking to see if they were still alone. 

“I...It drives me crazy you know. The fact that you’re out here all the time, risking your life. I know it’s your job but I worry about you. I can’t help it.” He sighed. “I know what I did was...not the best-”

“It was stupid. What if you’d gotten hurt?”  
“What if you’d-”  
“It’s my job to get hurt-”  
_“I know it is!”_ Kevin snapped, pushing his hair out of his face despite it already being very much out of his face. “But what was I supposed to do, watch you go off with a murderer and do nothing? It’s hard enough waiting every day to see whether or not you make it home safely, when you were _right_ in front of me? What was I…?” He groaned, knowing he wasn’t making sense. He was being irrational. He looked towards the sky.

“What would you have me do, Raymond?” Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him. He looked down, squinting his eyes against Raymond’s afro. 

“I know it’s difficult. I’m sorry.” Kevin sighed, feeling guilty for his outburst. He hugged Raymond back, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be watching.

“I apologize for losing my temper. I do trust you. I think you’re an amazing detective and a brilliant man. That’s why it’s so hard for me to know that so much of your job is…”

“I know. I know.” They stayed like that for a while before separating, the thrill of doing something so romantic in public was obvious on both of their faces. 

Kevin looked him up and down and smiled. “You look ridiculous.” Raymond smirked and shrugged playfully. “What a hooligan.” 

“James Gordon is more of a rapscallion.”  
“Speaking of, I have been quite the scoundrel today.” Raymond couldn’t help but feel something in him ignite at the sound of Kevin saying ‘scoundrel.’ He quickly extinguished it as he was still on the job but took note to explore that later.

“Do tell.”  
“I have Ralph’s wallet.”  
“I see.” Raymond sighed, wanting to laugh and scream. “Please tell me that Ralph for some reason gave you his wallet for safekeeping?”

“He dropped it, he was very drunk. I’m no pickpocket.” Raymond severely doubted this. He’d seen Kevin break a window by punching it with a rag around his fist and he knew for a fact that he could pick locks. Pockets didn’t seem too far a leap. He was grateful Kevin’s passions lay firmly in the arts.

“I have his address.” Kevin enticed him further, looking through the cards in the wallet. “He also has many other Ids that do not belong to him.”

“Maybe he’s changed his name?”  
“Unless he has also somehow changed his race I do not believe he could possibly be Hoang Phan.” Raymond froze. Hoang Phan? He examined the card that Kevin was now holding out to him and nodded, excitement mounting in his chest as he fumbled to turn his wire back on which he’d turned off as he’d dragged Kevin into an alley, anticipating an emotional outburst. 

“That’s the name of the third vic.” He explained before turning away and talking into his shoulder. “I need an APB on a Ralph-” He turned to Kevin. 

“Sutherland.” He whispered.  
“Sutherland. Ralph Sutherland.” Kevin handed him his ID and listened as Raymond read out his address and place of work. After he had finished he made a move to rush off but paused, turning to Kevin.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Go.”  
“...I’ll be careful.”  
“I know you will be.” He smiled, leaning down and kissing him. “Now go get the bastard.”

Raymond nodded, rushing off into a waiting car that immediately rushed off down the street. Kevin watched it until it melted into the rest of the cars and then began to walk towards the subway. Raymond probably wouldn’t be home until late so he should make something that could reheated easily. He would probably be returning home victorious so he should make something that was a favorite.   
\-------------------  
That night Raymond crawled into bed at 3 am, smelling fresh from a shower and kissing the back of Kevin’s neck. Kevin made a low noise, half asleep.   
“We got him.” He informed his boyfriend, who made another noise. He suspected these noises must somehow be words to Kevin. “Thanks to you.”

“‘Mfirge.”  
“What? Fridge? Yes I ate the bread you left for me. It was delicious, homemade but not too warm.”  
“Mm.lyou.”  
“I love you too.” He smiled. “Go to sleep.” Kevin said something else but was quickly sound asleep once again. Raymond moved back to his side of the bed, dead tired but happy. When they’d searched Ralph’s apartment they’d found many more trophies from the victims. Hair, clothing, keys. They had him, it was indisputable. 

He closed his eyes, smile still playing on his lips. He was glad for his boyfriend. His stupid, brave, brilliant boyfriend who could somehow at once jeopardize an operation and solve a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holt: We can't get in, it's locked. I'll call a locksmith, in the meantime perhaps we should-  
> Kevin: -throws a brick- It's unlocked.


End file.
